


Roses are red...

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [115]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Famous Tyler, Fluff, M/M, Youtuber Troye
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troyler au, gdzie Troye jest znanym piosenkarzem i występuje gdzieś, gdzie Tyler przeprowadza z nim wywiad i robią sobie selfie, które później wstawia któryś z nich z jakimś fluffowym podpisem i zaczynają ze sobą pisać, i kończą będąc razem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red...

       Powiedzenie, że Tyler był podekscytowany byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Chłopak niemal podskakiwał, czekając w małym pokoiku, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że oto, zaczynając od niezbyt popularnego kanału na YouTube, miał przeprowadzić wywiad z Troyem Sivanem, jednym z najpopularniejszych piosenkarzy muzyki pop.   
       Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, naprawdę nie mógł i od tygodni przygotowywał się do spotkania z tym chłopakiem; zapisywał najbardziej absurdalne pytania, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy, bo nie chciał, by był to kolejny nudny wywiad z pytaniem o ulubiony kolor, słuchał jego piosenek (co robił i tak przynajmniej pięć razy w tygodniu), a nawet przygotował dla niego wianek z kwiatów, wiedząc, że fanki po prostu umrą, gdy zobaczą kwiaty we włosach Sivana. Cóż, on prawdopodobnie też.   
       Podskoczył zaskoczony, gdy drzwi otwarły się nagle i wypuścił dziwny, piskliwy, nerwowy śmiech, gdy zobaczył, że do środka wszedł nie kto inny jak Troye, ubrany w szare, obcisłe spodnie i luźną, białą koszulkę, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
  - Cześć – powiedział, a jego australijski akcent prawie wcale nie był słyszalny.  
  - Cześć – odpowiedział Tyler, spuszczając głowę, zawstydzony. – Więc, um, jestem Tyler, Tyler Oakley, przeprowadzę z tobą wywiad – dodał, ściskając dłoń młodszego chłopaka.  
  - Świetne włosy – rzucił Troye, zerkając na pofarbowane na turkusowy kolor włosy chłopaka.  
       Tyler zachichotał głośno, czując, jak krew wypełnia jego policzki i wskazał Troyowi jedno z dwóch krzeseł. Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie, niepewni co powiedzieć, a gdy Tyler już otworzył usta, do pokoju wtoczył się kamerzysta, mrucząc coś pod nosem i pospiesznie włączając kamery.   
  - Och. – Tyler całkowicie o tym zapomniał. – Tak, więc, um. – Odchrząknął, całkowicie zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, ale po prostu nie mógł oddychać, siedząc naprzeciw tego pięknego, pięknego chłopca, bo, cóż, całkiem możliwe, że jego mały crush Troyem Sivanem wcale nie był taki mały.  
       Troye uśmiechnął się pogodnie, zauważając niezręczność starszego chłopaka.  
  - Więc, ciągle widzę cię na Twitterze – powiedział. – Jesteś absolutnie znany, wszędzie cię pełno.  
  - Co, ja? – Tyler uniósł brwi.  
  - Tak, ty! – Troye zaśmiał się, przesuwając palcami przez swoje włosy. – Jesteś naprawdę sławny.   
  - Och, okej. – Tyler uśmiechnął się, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły mu się nieco po nosie. – Zanim zaczniemy, chciałem spytać jak czujesz się z tym, że mam kwiaty we włosach? Podoba mi się mój wianek?  
       Niebieskie oczy chłopaka powędrowały do lawendowych płatków, które wplątały się między turkusowe kosmyki włosów.  
  - Wygląda niesamowicie. – Przyznał.   
  - To cudownie, bo mam jeden dla ciebie. – Tyler zaśmiał się, wyciągając biało-różowy wianek, podając go chłopakowi, który natychmiast założył go na głowę, poprawiając grzywkę. – Wyglądasz świetnie.  
       Tyler przygryzł wargę, widząc lekki rumieniec na policzkach chłopaka.   
***  
  - Zanim skończymy, moglibyśmy zrobić sobie zdjęcie?  
        Troye automatycznie skinął głową z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i Tyler podszedł do niego chętnie, nachylając się i niemal przyciskając swój policzek do policzka młodszego chłopaka, wyciągając rękę z telefonem i szybko pstrykając zdjęcie.  
       Nim mógł się wyprostować, długie palce oplotły się wokół jego nadgarstka, przytrzymując go w miejscu.  
  - Jeszcze moim telefonem, dobrze? – spytał Troye, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech i patrząc na niego spod długich rzęs, i okej, nie można winić biednego yotubera, że zgodził się na to natychmiast.   
***  
 _Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you._  
       Tyler zamrugał.  
       Zdjęcie nadal tam było. Tak samo jak podpis. Tak samo jak ponad pięćdziesiąt tysięcy retweetów i polubień, i mnóstwo, mnóstwo odpowiedzi.  
Jego serce zaczęło bić coraz szybciej i szybciej, a on z ledwością mógł złapać oddech, bo, _cholera_ , czy Troye Sivan _naprawdę_ wstawił ich wspólne selfie na swojego twittera i czy on _naprawdę_ dodał taki podpis i czy, kurwa, on z nim _flirtował_?!  
       Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Troye Sivan, gwiazda popu nie mogłaby z nim flirtować.  
***  
  - Flirtowałem z tobą – powiedział Troye, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
  - Chrzanisz. – Tyler wyprostował nogi, kładąc stopy na udach młodszego chłopaka.  
       Siedzieli w jego małym, przytulnym mieszkanku, kilka miesięcy później. Miesięcy przepełnionych wiadomościami i telefonami, wieloma spotkaniami i całym mnóstwem skradzionych pocałunków.  
       Troye roześmiał się, wolno masując łydkę swojego chłopaka, który mruknął z głębi gardła, wyraźnie zadowolony.  
  - Oczywiście, że z tobą flirtowałem. Widzieli to wszyscy, tylko nie ty.  
       Tyler zarumienił się lekko i odgarnął grzywkę w lawendowym kolorze.  
  - Być może nie miałem okularów, gdy zobaczyłem to zdjęcie – mruknął cicho, przymykając powieki.   
  - Tak jak nie widziałeś tego na naszej pierwszej randce i…  
  - Hej! Ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że to była randka!  
       Troye przewrócił oczami.  
  - Poszliśmy do restauracji. We dwójkę. A potem pojechaliśmy do kina, które wynająłem, by było całe dla nas, a potem…  
  - Dobra, dobra. – Tyler uśmiechnął się i usiadł, przysuwając się bliżej swojego chłopaka. – Czasem mogę bywać trochę… nieświadomy.  
       Młodszy chłopak tylko zachichotał i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, zanim cmoknął Tylera krótko w usta.  
  - A pomyślałby ktoś, że jesteś pewnym siebie, wygadanym youtuberem…  
  - Odezwała się nieśmiała gwiazdka popu.


End file.
